


【亨你】禁果

by yitiaoduiyanyu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitiaoduiyanyu/pseuds/yitiaoduiyanyu





	【亨你】禁果

在宋亨俊将要成年的那天，你做了一件极其荒唐的事情。

你带他走入了神秘的伊甸园，采下了树上那颗禁忌的果实，用牙尖破开果实薄薄的表皮，将丰盈的汁水吸入口中，把柔嫩的果肉嚼碎，吞咽下肚。

宋家到了宋亨俊这一代，只有宋亨俊这一个独子。宋家唯一的继承人的成年礼，自然是要办得豪华非常，一则彰显宋家的财力权势，二来也是为了向天下告示，从今天起，宋亨俊拥有了合法继承宋家的权力，让那些藏在暗处，试图伺机而动的的小人死心。

成年礼开始的前一个月宋家上下就进入了一种极为忙碌的模式，你作为宋亨俊的贴身女仆也不例外。

宋家讲究办事能力，成年礼的安排大部分都交给了宋亨俊来完成。你在宋老爷的示意下，陪同宋亨俊里里外外忙碌，大到决定场地书写请柬安排座位，小到调整上菜的顺序更换成年礼那天要用的口红色号，无一不拉。

其实宋老爷还给你交代了一个任务，但他只是暗示，并没有明说。这个任务听起来荒唐又可笑，像是藏在碗碟底部的深色酱汁，看起来脏兮又黏腻，但却惹的人分外想要品尝，甚至想将那酱汁浇到米饭上，玷污那一片神圣的雪白。

宋家的意思是，要你在宋亨俊成年这天，为他开苞。

“姐姐？姐姐？”

宋亨俊抓着手上的丝绸衬衣，在你面前晃了晃。

“姐姐，你怎么啦？是不是这几天太累所以有些分神啦？”

你从恍惚中回过神来。这段时间你一直都在反反复复地咀嚼着宋老爷给你布置的这个任务，时常想着想着就走了神而忽视了手上的事情。好在宋亨俊对你很好，看到你副走神的样子也就当做你因为长时间的忙碌缺觉而导致精力不足，自觉地接下大部分本来应该由你来完成的工作。

“啊，没有。”

你回过神来，冲宋亨俊笑笑，从椅子上起身，接过他手中的丝绸衬衣。

“怎么样，小少爷，是这件衣服觉得不合身吗？”

“是有些，我觉得这件颜色不大好看。”

宋亨俊语毕，在你面前开心地转了一圈，大眼睛里是孩子寻到宝藏一样的快乐和满足，“但是我觉得这件不错！姐姐看看！”

他身上是一件淡粉色的丝绸衬衣，领前还点缀了一颗宝石，衬得他又贵气又可爱，脸颊上嵌的一双大眼睛比宝石还要夺目。

好看是好看的，只是可惜，作为宋家的继承人，在成年礼这种庄重的场合上穿色彩如此艳丽的衣服，未免显得太不妥当了一些。

你只能笑着冲他摇摇头，重新把手中那件颜色有些暗沉的绸衣递给他。

“小少爷，别闹。

不合适。”

宋亨俊眸子里的光一下子黯淡下去，他抿着唇不说话，宝石般的眼睛里盛满了委屈。

你不忍地别过头去。你当然明白他身在宋家，身上有着诸多的束缚，是多么渴望自由，渴望能够自己选择自己想要的东西想要走的人生。只可惜，他还是高高在上却满身枷锁的宋家少爷，你也还是看似自由却身份卑微的宋家女仆，你们谁都没有权利决定自己的人生。

宋亨俊最后还是乖乖选择了你手上那件颜色较深的金丝绸衣作为成年礼那天的装束。

他一直以来都不会让你为难。

你知道的。

等到忙碌完一天的事情，已经是深夜了。

你按照惯例从厨房端了杯热牛奶给他。牛奶杯你热的温度正好，不会过高烫了口舌，也不会过低刺激了牙齿。洁白黏腻的液体被撑在透明的玻璃杯里，顺着小锅下滑时一缕一缕地挂在杯壁上不肯落入杯底，像极了你难以对宋亨俊开口的任务。

你敲敲门，半响没有等到回应，就推开门走了进去。

屋内只亮了一盏灯，灯光昏黄，透过灯罩在墙壁上打出一个孤寂的光圈，把屋内所有的东西都笼罩在一股子沉寂里。

其实这才是宋亨俊的世界。世人都觉得宋家少爷身份高贵，一辈子不愁吃穿，但谁又知道对于宋亨俊而言，宋家不过是一个华美精致的鸟笼而已。

你曾经找了空子，躲过宋家的层层警卫，大半夜里带他去吃了一次火锅。你极其嗜辣，火锅则是你味蕾中来自家乡最经典的回忆。火锅中翻滚的热气容易沾染上衣物头发，因此直接被宋夫人禁止出现在宋家，宋亨俊还从来没吃过这种香于与辣并存，热情洋溢的平民食物。你到现在都记得和他一起在街边吃火锅的那天，小少爷的嘴唇被烫的鲜红，颜色娇艳欲滴，胜过一切昂贵的口红。

其实现在想来，从那个时候起，你就对宋亨俊暗藏了肮脏的心思，只是你自己一直都不曾觉察罢了。

宋亨俊正在浴室里洗澡。你本想着把牛奶放在桌子上就走人，但一想到宋老爷给你的任务，就狠心咬了咬牙，推开了浴室的门。

走一步看一步吧。

推开浴室的门前，你有些认命地闭上了眼睛。

浴室里烟雾缭绕，宋亨俊正泡在满是花瓣的浴缸里闭目养神，他头上还戴着浴帽，遮住了一头软软的卷发。

听到推门声，他有些错愕地直起身，看到是你，反倒放松下来，有些害羞地缩进水里，只露出一双眼睛。

“姐姐来干嘛呀？”

他的声音从水下传来，显得有些闷闷的。

“给......给你送牛奶。”

你有些紧张地吞了吞口水，将牛奶搁置在洗手台上。偌大的浴室里此刻竟然安静的吓人，除了宋亨俊和你对话的声音，就只剩下玻璃杯叩在瓷砖上短暂又清脆的声响。

你还是没法完全让自己接受这个任务。

就算你心里对宋亨俊有那么些喜欢。

可只有喜欢，是不够的。

“那，我先出去了？”

你有些不自然地指指大门，刚准备开溜，宋亨俊就急得从浴缸里直起身来，露出干净的上半身，胸前落了一片花瓣，比那两点还要惹人注目。

“姐姐！

你就没有什么要对我说的吗？”

少年的语气是恳求的，眼神是期待的。

似乎你们谁都不愿意前进一步，只是自私地等待着对方捅破那层窗户纸。

“没有......”

你有些勉强地冲宋亨俊摇摇头。

宋亨俊见你这样，慢慢地低下头去，重新沉入水里。

“又是这样。

姐姐。

你每次都是这样。

我在你心里，就这么无足轻重吗？”

宋亨俊的话有些重了。

如果今天你们不是少爷和女仆的身份，或许你会选择喜欢他，和他在一起，做普天之下再普通不过的一堆情侣，手牵着手一起逛街吃饭，做所有情侣之间会做的事情。

但你们不是。

所以你只能将内心的喜欢压下去，拔掉新生出的幼苗，让自己时刻保持清醒。

你只是宋亨俊的女仆而已。

你被他刺激得又好气又难过，许是脾气在一瞬间上来了，你把手中的托盘拍到洗手台上，语气有些尖酸。

“少爷，赶紧把你的牛奶喝了睡觉吧。

我们这些下人还有很多事情要做呢。”

你特意加重了下人的音节。

宋亨俊也被你激得来了脾气，他随手扯下身边的浴袍，往身上随意一批，腰间的系带也系得松松垮垮的，露出胸前一大片白嫩的肌肤，还有柔软的小腹。

毕竟还只是个孩子。

“喝就喝。”

他走过来，身上的水都没擦干，湿哒哒地淋了一地，被水分浸泡得有些发白的指尖抓起杯子，一饮而尽。

“怎么样？”

喝得太快了，宋亨俊还有些喘气，他一边放下杯子一边意犹未尽地伸出舌头舔着唇边的一圈奶滋，那副样儿像极了一只花猫。

你看着他的唇瓣，突然就想起覆满了糖霜的蛋糕，松软可口，不需要花费什么力气，就可以轻而易举地撕开，送入口中咀嚼。

鬼使神差地，你覆上了他的唇。

和想象中的糖霜蛋糕不一样，是少年肌理带来的特有柔软，比蛋糕硬一些，又比果冻韧一些。宋亨俊的唇瓣上还有没舔干净的牛奶，也被你一并吞入口中，伴着唾液咽下肚。

他被你突如其来的动作吓的僵住了身子，愣在原地不敢动。你有些不满地伸出舌尖去描绘他的唇形，以舌尖为匙，在他的唇瓣上扣了扣。

宋亨俊终于回过神来。他顺应你的意思打开了嘴巴，迎接你的小舌的进来。但很快他便反客为主，用自己的舌头缠上你的，开始和你共舞，手也自觉地扶你的腰和后脑勺，将你拉进他，好让两人之间的距离更短一些，可以更加深入地吻你。

你也揽上他的腰，指尖轻轻一勾，就把他原本就系得松松垮垮的腰带给勾开，露出少年发育良好的性器来。

什么身份什么伦理什么任务，都去他妈的。

在肾上腺素爆发，荷尔蒙飙升，感情加持的此时此刻，你只想和眼前的人来一场不顾一切的做爱。

你们吻得很忘情，从唇齿间渗出的唾液顺着口角流出，落到你胸前的蕾丝花边上。趁着交换空档的间隙，你眼神迷离地勾起你们二人分开时拉出的银丝，在宋亨俊的鼻尖啄了一口：“少爷，我有些站不住了，抱我坐起来好不好？”

“姐姐喊我什么？”

宋亨俊有些不满你对他的称呼，在你的脖颈间轻轻咬了一口。毕竟除了对外，碍于身份，你需要毕恭毕敬地喊他少爷，私底下你都是喊他亨亨的，今天这样一次两次地喊他少爷，明显就是在和他较劲儿。

你看着眼前像一只小狗一样冲你撒娇的宋亨俊，有些忍俊不禁地抓着他又亲了一口，额头和他的抵着，认认真真地看他的眼睛。

“亨亨，帮我脱吗？”

后背的系带被解开，解开了对少女姣好腰身的束缚。腰侧的拉链也被打开，露出白嫩的肌肤和一小段底裤的花边。你顺从地举起双手，方便宋亨俊从下掀起你的连衣裙，把它脱下来。

厚重的女仆装被丢到一旁，只有少女才有的柔嫩躯体被展现在了宋亨俊眼前。双马尾没了衣物的阻碍，直接打在你的肩头，扫得你有些微微发痒。你等不及宋亨俊来解你的扣子，一直手扶着他的肩膀，一只手伸到后背轻轻一拨弄，对宋亨俊来说是一大难题的胸衣就被轻巧解开。

你觉得自己怕不是魅魔附了身。你挑着胸衣带子笑得诱惑又妩媚，当着宋亨俊的面把胸衣丢到远处，拖着自己丰满的双乳，挨个点着殷红的乳尖。

“虽然已经喝过牛奶了，

但是，

亨亨还想不想尝尝牛奶布丁呢？”

宋亨俊一个小处男，哪里经得住你这般拨撩。他像只瞧见了肉骨头的小狗，冲上来就叼你的乳尖，毫无章法地含到口中啃咬。他的力道有些重，弄得你浑身酥麻又痛痒难耐。

你有些娇嗔意味地锤了锤他的胸膛，指甲剐蹭过他的乳尖，惹得宋亨俊一阵激灵。你眼角余光往下撇，明显看到小亨俊有了抬头的趋势。

“亨亨。”

你把他的脑袋往胸脯间按了按，让他更好地享用这双份的牛奶布丁，双腿则引导性地勾上他的腰身，拉着他的手就往你的腿根上带。

你今天穿了黑丝，过膝的黑色袜刚好卡在大腿根，浅浅地勒出一圈少女大腿上丰腴的嫩肉。顺着嫩肉往上是雪白的底裤，但此刻那底裤的颜色明显有些暗沉，你已经开始不由自主的渗出蜜液。

你比想象中的自己更加放荡更加渴求欢爱，或许你就注定是那个要带领宋亨俊品尝禁果的恶人。

宋亨俊一个衣食无忧长大的小少爷，哪里做过伺候人穿衣卸帽这些事。他胡乱在你腿上抓着，本就容易破碎的丝袜被他抓出了几道痕，雪白的肌肤和黑色的丝袜相互映衬，像极了此刻抱做一团的宋亨俊和你。

如果他是纯白无暇的天使，那你就是代表的黑色的恶魔。

你把天使推进了情欲的深渊。

似乎男人骨子里都带着做爱的天赋。宋亨俊很快上了手，他选择扬长避短，放弃缠人的黑丝袜，转而攻向你的底裤。他隔着底裤轻轻揉搓着你的花心，粗糙的布料把他的力道削弱了几分，让你有些难耐。

你水蛇一般扭动着腰肢，小嘴不安分地在他的颈间留着印子，示意宋亨俊把你的底裤脱掉。

出乎你意料的，宋亨俊没有马上照办，而是拉开底裤，找准位置，往你的甬道里探入了一根指头。

臭小子哪里学来这么多。

你有些不满地在心里淬了一口，面上还是笑意盈盈地亲着宋亨俊，指尖不安分地在他的腰腹花圈，试图快速将小亨俊唤醒。

“亨亨呀，你什么时候进来呢？”

你感受着他的指尖在你体内探索，整个人前倾，一个动作让他的指头更加深入，稍稍缓解欲火，发出一声娇吟。

“嗯......亨亨，姐姐好难受啊。”

你将胸脯靠着他的，腰软下去，塌成一个弧线，把双乳挤压地不成形状，在他耳边吐气如兰：

“给我，给我，好不好？”

那答案自然是好的。

宋亨俊应了一声，原本软软糯糯的声音此刻染上了情欲，变得有些沙哑。他利落地剥去你的底裤，将小亨俊抵上你的私处，蓄势待发。

“姐姐。

不，宋岑夏。”

他突然唤起了你的名字。

你沉浸在情欲里，双眼迷离地瞧了他一眼。

“没什么。”

宋亨俊眼神躲闪了一下，抓着你的腰就和你交换了位置——他靠着洗手台，你则跨坐在他身上，长腿被掰得打开，贴着冰冷的瓷砖一路而去。

瓷砖的凉意刺激得你浑身上下都起了鸡皮疙瘩，你下意识的就去寻找热源，你蹭蹭小亨俊，低头亲吻了一下他胸前已经可以采摘的红果。

“亨亨，进来吧？”

宋亨俊一个挺身，把自己送了进去。其实你也未经人事，被撕裂的痛感让你不自主地渗出了泪花，但你没有伸张，将脑袋埋在他的颈间，等待着宋亨俊的下一步动作。

少女富有弹性又温热的甬道对少年来说是知名的。宋亨俊已经昏了头，他胡乱在你身体里顶着，靠着最简单的摩擦来获取快感。你被他顶得发疼，只能继续和他唇齿相交，通过分散注意力的方式来缓解疼痛。

慢慢地，你适应了他的尺寸，他找到了抽插的门道，你们的欢爱，才是正真开始了。

你在宋亨俊的抽插下丢了魂，你抱着他，看着镜子里的自己，眼角绯红，眼神迷离，被亲吻得红肿的双唇像极宋家院子里新成熟的娇艳欲滴的红苹果。

红苹果又如何？

最终，宋亨俊最爱的，还不是你这颗禁果。

初开荤的少年意犹未尽的抱着你做了好几回，等到他彻底满足，你也不剩什么力气了。

宋亨俊抱着你到淋浴头下细细地冲了澡，把你安放到柔软的大床上，靥足地亲亲你的额头，语气温柔，神色缱绻：“姐姐，今天晚上就不要回去了。在我这里好好休息吧。”

语毕，他起身，开了门打算去小厨房取点吃的来。

你躺着满是宋亨俊味道的床上，从情欲中慢慢冷静下来，解开他给你批的浴袍，走到浴室里重新冲了个澡。

你知道他不会回来。

从你吻上宋亨俊的那刻开始，宋老爷就收到了你的信息，那杯牛奶就是你今晚要执行任务的信号。此刻门外一定侯了管家，只等着宋亨俊迈出门，就把他迎到宋老爷那里去。

你冲完澡，连身子都不想擦，抓了自己的女仆装重新穿好，把破碎的丝袜丢到垃圾桶，走了出去。

未擦干的水珠落在地上，像你和宋亨俊交换的体液，肮脏见不得光，但又存在即为合理。

第二天早上你就接到了宋老爷遣散你的通知。

宋老爷付给你一大笔安置费，要求你走的远远的，离开这座城市，终身不要出现在宋家。

你面无表情的收下，开始打包行李。

从你带宋亨俊踏入伊甸园的那刻起，宋家就注定容不下你了。

这是个一旦开始执行就无法挽回，毫无余地的任务。

你收拾好行李准备动身，宋老爷还算很有良心地给你配了车，你坐在驾驶座上，正准备点火，就看见宋亨俊出现你面前。隔着车窗，他又戴着眼镜，阳光的反射让你看不清他的眼神。

但你竟然清楚地看清了他的口型。

一字一句，字字诛心。

“姐姐，明明是你先带我品尝这禁果的。

怎么最后，你就不认了呢？”

《禁果》

END.


End file.
